mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Królestwo Twilight
Królestwo Twilight — dwudziesty piąty i dwudziesty szósty odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz dziewięćdziesiąty i dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy ogółem. Są to ostatnie odcinki czwartego sezonu. Kiedy z samego Tartaru ucieka zła istota, Lord Tirek, Księżniczka Celestia wybiera Discorda do pokonania go. Kiedy jednak Discord przechodzi na złą stronę, jedyna nadzieja na uratowanie Equestrii jest w Twilight Sparkle. Księżniczki przekazują jej całą swoją moc, aby antagonista nie mógł i jej odebrać magii, gdyż nie wiedział on bowiem o istnieniu czwartej księżniczki. Gdy Tirek więzi jej przyjaciółki niedawno koronowana księżniczka zrozumie, że i tym razem magia przyjaźni jak nic innego może pomóc w uratowaniu Equestrii. Fabuła (Część 1) 'Prolog' thumb|left|"Czym się przeeejmujesz?" thumb|right|Oto co powinna robić księżniczka: stać na balkonie i uśmiechać się. Pierwsza część odcinka rozpoczyna się w Kryształowym Królestwie. Twilight z przyjaciółmi zmierza w stronę zamku. Spike mówi, że czuje jakby to wczoraj uratował Królestwo przed kolczastą chmurą, po czym pokazuje swój pomnik, który mu wystawiono. Rainbow Dash przypomina mu, że przechwala się tym przez cały czas, na co Rarity ironicznie odpowiada, że nigdy nie słyszała o żadnych osiągnięciach Rainbow. Twilight jest wyraźnie smutna i przygaszona. Pinkie Pie pyta się dlaczego. Księżniczka odpowiada na to, że nie czuje, żeby jej rola jako księżniczki była ważna i że uśmiechanie się i machanie do poddanych to nie jest to, co powinna robić. Rarity odpowiada, że Twilight może machać jak księżniczka, jednak Applejack nie rozumie różnicy między machaniem i machaniem jak księżniczka. Fluttershy mówi, że gdyby jej rola nie była ważna dla Equestrii, to nie byłoby jej teraz tutaj. Twilight zgadza się, jednak nie polepsza to jej nastroju. Następnie słychać trąby, po czym Flash Sentry zapowiada delegatów z Maretanii. Twilight Sparkle, która stoi już na balkonie zamku rozwija flagę tego państwa. Książe i księżna Maretanii kłaniają się trzem księżniczkom Equestrii, a Twilight macha z balkonu. Spike jest dość zdziwiony, że tylko dla machania i uśmiechania się przejechali drogę z Ponyville, dostaje jednak w ucho od Applejack. Twilight ze smutkiem opuszcza głowę. 'Odegrasz swą rolę' thumb|Jakie jest moje przeznaczenie? thumb|left|"Jesteś księżniczką, masz w sobie blask..." Odcinek przenosi się do środka zamku Kryształowego Królestwa. Wchodzą delegaci z Maretanii, a Twilight, która już tam jest, odkłania się im. Książę Maretanii dziękuje, że fioletowa klacz rozumie ich prośbę, aby utrzymać dyskusję w tajemnicy, po czym odchodzi z partnerką. Twilight ze sztucznym uśmiechem odmachuje im, lecz chwilę później ponownie popada w smutny nastrój. Do komnaty wchodzą Celestia, Luna oraz Cadance. Twilight pyta czy jest jeszcze coś, w czym mogłaby pomóc, na co Cadance odpowiada, że niestety wizyta dobiegła już końca. Fioletowa klacz żali się, że jej rola jako księżniczki nie jest ważna i że ma tylko uśmiechać się i machać. Rozpoczyna solówkę w piosence, w której dziękuje za wszystko, czego doświadczyła, ale chciałaby mieć więcej oznak bycia księżniczką niż tylko skrzydła i korona. Księżniczki włączają się do piosenki i śpiewają, że jej czas już wkrótce nadejdzie, niczym słońce, które się wznosi i księżyc również oraz, że odegra swą rolę, po czym Księżniczka Celestia mówi, że jej czas nadejdzie. 'Powrót Tireka' 'Wizja Celestii' thumb|"...i zabiorę to, co powinno być moje już od dawna!" Po piosence, odcinek przenosi się do tajemniczej bocznej uliczki, przez którą przechodzi ogier niosący kosz pomarańczy za pomocą czarów. Wpada na zakapturzoną postać i pyta kim ona jest. Postać odpowiada mu: thumb|left|Koszmar! Po przemowie antagonista zaczyna wysysać magię z zaniepokojonego jednorożca wskutek czego kucyk traci swój znaczek i bezsilnie opada na ziemię. Lord Tirek natomiast upojony nową mocą zaczyna rosnąć, a następnie złowrogo się śmieje. Akcja przenosi się do zamku, gdzie Celestia przerażona budzi się. Do jej sypialni wpada Luna i mówi, że to, co Księżniczka Dnia widziała nie jest snem tylko wizją. Tirek naprawdę powrócił i im dłużej będzie na wolności, tym będzie stawał się silniejszy. 'Historia Tireka i Scorpana' thumb|left|Scorpan zaprzyjaźnia się z kucykami Następnego dnia Celestia i Luna opowiadają historię Tireka i jego brata pozostałym księżniczkom. Mówią one, że Tirek i jego brat - Scorpan przybyli z odległej krainy, aby zdobyć magię całej Equestrii. Scorpanowi jednak spodobały się zwyczaje krainy kucyków oraz zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym czarodziejem jednorożcem. Zaczął prosić Tireka, aby ten nie atakował Equestrii, gdy jednak antagonista się nie zgodził, Scorpan ostrzegł Celestię i Lunę przed zamiarami swojego złego brata, po czym oddalił się do swojej krainy. Lord Tirek natomiast został uwięziony w Tartarze. 'Misja dla Discorda' Kiedy królewskie siostry kończą opowiadać, Luna mówi, że trzeba działać szybko, a Cadance, że zna księżniczkę, która może pomóc w pokonaniu Tireka. Twilight odpowiada, że jest gotowa stanąć z antagonistą do walki, jednak Celestia twierdzi, że jedynym, który może pomóc jest... Discord! Przyjaciółki Twilight po jej powrocie do Ponyville nie są zachwycone tą wiadomością. thumb|right|Tak... księżniczka Celestia ma zawsze dobre pomysły... Fluttershy mówi, że to wcale nie jest niespodzianka - Discord czasami jest pomocny. Twilight tłumaczy przyjaciółkom, że draconequus potrafi wyczuć każde zachwiania równowagi w magii, więc gdy Tirek skradnie magię kolejnemu kucykowi, Discord będzie mógł go namierzyć. Rainbow pyta, co Twi zamierza robić w międzyczasie, na co ta odpowiada, że nic, chyba że ktoś potrzebuje jej do uśmiechania się i machania. Fioletowa klacz odchodzi do Zamku Dwóch Sióstr, lecz jej przyjaciółki i Spike wyruszają z nią, ponieważ dawno tam nie były i chcą potowarzyszyć księżniczce. 'Pomoc Discorda' Twilight, Spike oraz cała reszta dochodzą do urwiska przed Drzewem Harmonii. Rainbow nie może uwierzyć, że pozbyły się swoich elementów, na co Rarity odpowiada, iż musiały tak zrobić, inaczej drzewo nie przetrwałoby. Fluttershy mówi, że Twilight miała rację mówiąc, że ich przyjaźń bez Klejnotów Harmonii jest taka sama. Applejack wspomina wtedy o Discordzie, który jak na zawołanie pojawia się, lecąc za pomocą parasolki. thumb|left|Jestem księżniczką, obczaj to! Pomarańczowa klacz pyta go skąd wiedział, że o nim rozmawiają. Discord odpowiada, że uszy go paliły. Rainbow chce wiedzieć co draconequus tu robi, na co ten odpowiada, że jest w trakcie przygotowywania się do swojej misji pokonania Tireka i ucina sobie krótką przerwę na czytanie dziennika przyjaźni Twilight i jej przyjaciółek. Następnie Discord stwierdza, że może za zasługi uczynią go alikornem, po czym zaczyna udawać księżniczkę. Rainbow twierdzi, że chyba w jego snach, na co draconequus odpowiada, że nigdy nie śni o takich rzeczach... wystarczy spytać Księżniczkę Lunę. right|thumb|Patrzcie, kochane, jakie ładne drzewko! Następnie Discord przenosi siebie i przyjaciółki do jaskini, w której rośnie Drzewo Harmonii. Tam wyraża niedowierzanie, że Twilight nie otworzyła jeszcze tej tajemniczej skrzynki. Stwierdza, że coś, co jest w środku mogłoby pomóc odkryć jej królewską wartość, po czym dodaje, iż mówi o tym tylko dlatego, że zna utrapienia fioletowej klaczy. Pinkie pyta go skąd może wiedzieć jak ona się czuje, na co Discord stwierdza czy podsłuchiwanie to nie jest to, dzięki czemu dowiadujemy się jak czują się przyjaciele? Po czym odjeżdża na motorkuMotorek Discorda pojawiający się w odcinku jest identyczny jak ten, który posiada Blythe Baxter z serialu "The Littlest Pet Shop".. Po chwili jednak powraca trzymając Dziennik Przyjaźni i mówiąc, że dziewczyny nauczyły się bardzo wiele o przyjaźni, oraz że zaznaczył kilka bardziej interesujących fragmentów. Na koniec draconequus pyta Fluttershy czy wciąż są umówieni na herbatkę, na co ona odpowiada, iż nie mogłaby tego przegapić. Po tym Discord wychodzi przez drzwi, które w jakiś sposób pojawiły się w przestrzeni. Applejack stwierdza, że Discord sprzed resocjalizacji był bardziej znośny niż ten zresocjalizowany Discord. Następnie odcinek przenosi się do biblioteki w starym zamku Księżniczek. Przyjaciółki i Spike szukają jakichkolwiek informacji o tajemniczej skrzynce. Niestety, z marnym skutkiem. Twilight w końcu postanawia otworzyć Dziennik Przyjaźni i przejrzeć fragmenty, które zaznaczył Discord. 'Przyłącz się do mnie...' thumb|right|O, a teraz zmień się w lodówkę! Tymczasem Tirek sieje popłoch w tajemniczej uliczce kradnąc magię znajdującym się tam kucykom. Nagle zauważa odwróconego tyłem jednorożca. Podchodzi do niego, ale kucyk odwraca się i zmienia się w Discorda. Tirek jest zaskoczony i dziwi się, że draconequus jest wolny, po czym przekazuje wyrazy uznania dla ucieczki. Discord jednak zakuwa antagonistę w kajdanki, na co lord mówi, że wiedział, iż Władca Chaosu będzie chciał całej Equestrii tylko dla siebie. Discord odpowiada, że nie robi tego dla siebie, tylko dla swoich przyjaciół. Tirek jest zdziwiony, że draconequus przyjaźni się z kucykami oraz mówi, że ta przyjaźń to tylko nowa forma uwięzienia. Proponuje mu, że jeśli Discord pomoże mu urosnąć w siłę, ten da mu coś znacznie cenniejszego niż przyjaźń. Wolność. Draconequus zaczyna zastanawiać się nad propozycją. 'Klucze do skrzynki' 'Poszukiwania' thumb|left|Siadajcie, kucyki, a Twilight przeczyta wam bajkę! Odcinek ponownie przenosi się do Zamku Sióstr, gdzie przyjaciółki szukają informacji o skrzynce. Twilight mówi, że coś znalazła oraz, że jest coś ciekawego we fragmentach zaznaczonych przez Discorda. Następnie pyta Applejack czy pamięta historię z tonikiem braci Flim Flam. Pomarańczowa klacz mówi, że oznajmienie wszystkim kucykom, że tonik leczący wszystkie choroby jest fałszywy była najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką musiała zrobić. Ale wiedziała, że w tej chwili trzeba było być szczerym. Następnie Applejack pyta jaki to ma związek ze skrzynką. Twilight mówi, że odkryła, iż każda z jej przyjaciółek musiała stawić czoła sytuacji, w której dostosowanie się do swojego Elementu nie było proste. *Fluttershy zrozumiała, że aby okazać Bryzusiom dobroć musiała je zmusić, by opuściły jej dom. *Rarity nie straciła swojej szczodrości nawet wtedy, gdy Suri Polomare ją wykorzystała podczas Tygodnia Mody na Manehattanie. *Rainbow Dash podczas kwalifikacji do Igrzysk w Rainbow Falls mogła polecieć z Wonderbolts, mimo to była lojalna swoim przyjaciółkom. *Pinkie Pie zrozumiała, że zobaczenie radosnych przyjaciółek było ważniejsze od udowodnienia Cheese'owi, kto jest lepszym imprezowiczem. Rarity jednak nadal nie wie, co to ma wspólnego z otwarciem skrzynki. Twilight odpowiada: Twilight z żalem przyznaje, że Discord może rzeczywiście chciał być pomocny zaznaczając fragmenty w Dzienniku. 'Rozwiązanie tajemnicy' thumb|left|O, co za niespodzianka! Przyjaciółki z powrotem przenoszą się do Drzewa Harmonii wraz z prezentami od kucyków, którym pomogły. Twilight jednak nie widzi w nich żadnej wskazówki. Pinkie Pie próbuje znaleźć odpowiedź w Bonelessie i rzuca nim w skrzynkę. Nagle, Boneless zamienia się w kluczyk i wlatuje do otworu. Pozostałe przyjaciółki również kładą swoje przedmioty na skrzynce, a te zmieniają się w klucze i za przykładem Bonelessa wlatują do otworów. Niestety, wciąż brakuje klucza Twilight. Fluttershy jest pewna, że fioletowa klacz znajdzie go wkrótce. Rarity pyta Twilight czy miała ona jakąś przygodę z dostosowaniem się do swojego Klejnotu Magii. Księżniczka jednak niczego takiego nie przeżyła, bo gdyby tak się stało, napisałaby o tym w dzienniku. Nagle Spike wypluwa list od Celestii, w którym jest napisane, że Twilight musi szybko zjawić się w Canterlocie. 'Zdrada Discorda' thumb|right|"Discord zdradził kucyki..." Twilight jak najszybciej przylatuje do Canterlotu, gdzie w sali tronowej czekają na nią pozostałe księżniczki. Celestia mówi, że zbyt dużym zaufaniem obdarzyła Discorda. Teraz on zdradził kucyki i połączył siły z Tirekiem. Najpierw wykradł magię jednorożcom, ale wziął się także za pegazy, które bez swojej magii nie będą mogły kontrolować pogody oraz za kucyki ziemskie. Po kradzieży magii z kucyków Tirek stał się bardzo silny. Celestia oznajmia, że antagonista na pewno przyjdzie skraść magię alikornów, ale jest jedno rozwiązanie. Muszą pozbyć się swojej magii i uniemożliwić Tirekowi odebranie jej. Fabuła (Część 2) 'Przekazanie magii' thumb|left|Twilight z nowymi mocami Druga część odcinka ponownie rozpoczyna się w Canterlocie. Księżniczki mają zamiar oddać swoją magię. Twilight mówi, że jest na to gotowa, jednak Luna oznajmia, że magia księżniczek nie może tak po prostu zniknąć, jakiś kucyk musi ją przechować, a tym kucykiem ma zostać Twilight. Celestia mówi, że Tirek z pewnością nie jest świadom istnienia czwartej księżniczki, dlatego przechowanie magii u Twilight będzie bezpiecznym pomysłem. Fioletowa klacz nie jest pewna, ponieważ nie opanowała nawet własnych mocy, jednak Cadance przypomina jej, iż reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Celestia dodaje również, że Twilight musi utrzymać swoje moce w tajemnicy, nawet przed przyjaciółkami. Następnie, Celestia, Luna i Cadance przekazują swoją magię Twilight, co z oddali wyczuwa Discord siejący popłoch z Tirekiem. Wskutek utraty mocy księżniczki są osłabione i tracą znaczki. 'W bibliotece' thumb|Jak Celestia to robi? ;c W nocy Twilight i Spike z powrotem są w bibliotece. Fioletowa klacz stara się ukryć przed smokiem swoje nowe moce. Spike wraca do spania, a Twilight dziwi się czemu słońce nie wzeszło. Po chwili przypomina sobie, że sama musi je podnieść i opuścić księżyc, bo Luna i Celestia bez magii tego nie zrobią. Księżniczka stara się wykonać to zadanie, lecz wychodzi jej to dość słabo, księżyc i słońce kontrolowane przez Twilight zaczynają latać po niebie. W końcu udaje jej się. 'Atak na księżniczki' thumb|left|Kolejna dawka magii... a może nie? Odcinek przenosi się na most w zamku królewskim w Canerlocie. Shining Armor i strażnicy ze zdziwieniem patrzą na dość szybko poruszające się słońce. Nagle strażnicy wzlatują w powietrze i pojawia się Discord, lecz mąż Cadance każe mu się cofnąć. Na most wchodzi również Tirek i wysysa magię ze strażników oraz z Shininga. Potem pozwala Discordowi zaszaleć trochę. Następnie antagonista wpada do sali tronowej, podchodzi do osłabionych księżniczek i próbuje skraść im magię. Gdy okazuje się, że władczynie jej nie mają, Tirek wpada w szał. 'Problemy z magią' thumb|Teraz to prawdziwa ISKIERKA Zmierzchu! Odcinek ponownie wraca do Ponyville, gdzie Twilight stara się kontrolować swoje nowe moce. Postanawia ćwiczyć gdzieś indziej niż przy przyjaciołach. Spike zauważa uciekającą księżniczkę i pyta dokąd biegnie. Fioletowa klacz odpowiada, że musi gdzieś iść, po czym odlatuje z nieprawdopodobną szybkością. Zauważa to Rainbow oraz reszta przyjaciółek i postanawiają dogonić Twilight, która z rozpędem ląduje na ziemi. Fluttershy pyta czy nic jej nie jest, a Applejack jest zadziwiona szybkością lotu księżniczki. Twilight próbuje się wymigać jakąś odpowiedzią, ale stwierdza, że nie ma na to czasu. Rarity pyta czy czas na kolejną wizytę w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr i mówi, że ona oraz reszta przyjaciółek chętnie pójdą z Twilight. Fioletowa klacz odpowiada jednak, żeby zostały w Ponyville i dopilnowały, aby kucyki zostały w domach, gdyż Tirek wciąż grasuje na wolności. 'Czwarta księżniczka' thumb|left|Idziemy zwiedzać Tartar. Ponownie w zamku, Tirek siedzi na tronie, a księżniczki tuż przed nim. Antagonista odkrywa, że ukryły swoją magię, by nie mógł jej zabrać. Pyta władczynie jakie to uczucie wiedząc, że każde stworzenie Equestrii zostanie poddane jego woli, a one nie będą mogły nic na to poradzić. Celestia twierdzi jednak, że Tirek nie wygra, na co on otwiera w przestrzeni portal i wysyła księżniczki do Tartaru. thumb|Co? Czwarta księżniczka? Nie za dużo ich? Następnie wróg podchodzi do Discorda bawiącego się witrażami i wręcza mu swój amulet na znak wdzięczności i lojalności, który niegdyś dostał od brata, Scorpana. Draconequus pokazuje Tirekowi przerobiony witraż, na którym widać ich obu razem z mieczem i... bagietką. Antagonista twierdzi jednak, że nie ma czasu na takie zabawy. Nagle zauważa witraż przedstawiający Księżniczkę Twilight. Pyta czy to ma być śmieszne. Discord mówi, że jeszcze tego nie tknął, na co Tirek wścieka się, iż nie powiadomił go o czwartej księżniczce. Pan Chaosu odpowiada, że zamierzał, ale potrzebował zapewnienia, iż Tirek uzna to wszystko, czego dokonali za zasługę zespołową. Następnie antagonista pyta, gdzie jest zamek czwartej władczyni. Discord śmieje się, że Twilight nie ma zamku, tylko mieszka w bibliotece. Tirek postanawia iść po nią, a witraż zaczyna ociekać lawą. 'Uwięzienie przyjaciółek' thumb|left|A mogłyśmy go zamienić w kamień! W Ponyville przyjaciółki i Spike dopilnowały, aby wszystkie kucyki zostały w domach. Fluttershy wierzy, że Discord niedługo wróci po pokonaniu Tireka. Draconequus właśnie wtedy pojawia się. Żółta klacz pyta czy przyniósł kanapeczki z ogórkiem na co Discord pokazuje jej pełen talerz i oznajmia, że będą one ostatnim przyzwoitym posiłkiem przez dłuższy czas, po czym zamyka Mane 5 oraz Spike'a w klatce. Podchodzi Tirek i pyta Władcę Chaosu czy uwięził wszystkie. Fluttershy płacze, bo myślała, że ona i Discord byli przyjaciółmi. Discord zgadza się, lecz mówi, iż Tirek zaoferował mu więcej niż przyjęcia z herbatką. Następnie Tirek podnosi klatkę i wysysa magię przyjaciołom Twilight, po czym robi się jeszcze potężniejszy. thumb|Oddawaj moją magię! Discord cieszy się, że teraz czwarta księżniczka odda swoją magię w zamian za przyjaciół i nie będzie niczego, co mogłoby się przeciwstawić jemu i Tirekowi. Na to antagonista podnosi Discorda i mówi mu, że wykonał zadanie, ale teraz nie jest już potrzebny, po czym kradnie magię i jemu. Draconequus robi się słaby i pokazując medalion mówi, że był to znak wdzięczności i lojalności. Tirek odpowiada, iż to podarunek od brata, który go zdradził i że jest tak bezwartościowy jak on. Następnie antagonista odchodzi. Applejack mówi Discordowi, że pewnie się tego spodziewał na co draconeguus mówi: 'Bitwa' thumb|A masz, Tirek! Tymczasem Twilight przy Zamku Dwóch Sióstr stara się skontrolować swoją nową magię od księżniczek. Niestety, sama teleportacja wychodzi jej mizernie i ostatecznie fioletowa klacz ląduje w szczelinie popękanego głazu. Stamtąd słyszy głos Tireka i wylatuje ze skały, ale wpada prosto na nogę antagonisty. Szybko teleportuje się na balkon biblioteki, zanim Tirek zdążył zabrać jej magię. Niestety, antagonista rozwala zaklęciem bibliotekę, a Twilight wraz z Sowalicją wylatują z niej. Księżniczka ze smutkiem patrzy na ruiny swojego domu, lecz szybko podnosi się i rozpoczyna się bitwa. Twilight strzela potężym zaklęciem w Tireka, a gdy on się broni powstaje wielki wybuch. Centaur mówi, że teraz już wie, co uczyniły księżniczki oddając swoją magię. Twilight stara się strzelać wiązkami magii w antagonistę, lecz ten podnosi ją i z rozpędem rzuca w stronę wysokiej góry. Księżniczka amortyzuje upadek, po czym widzi, jak Tirek leci prosto na nią. Wpada na Twilight i przelatują przez sam środek góry, po czym lecą dalej. Klacz spostrzega, że znajduje się na grzbiecie antagonisty, więc wzlatuje w powietrze i stara się podwójnie go zaatakować. Tirek spada na ziemię. thumb|left|To się nazywa wybuch! Twilight staje na ziemi, lecz szybko zauważa, iż centaur wycina jej ogkrągły fragment, na którym ona stoi. Tirek podnosi się i rzuca fragmentem ziemi razem z księżniczką. Klacz wzlatuje i leci prosto na antagonistę, który uderza w podłoże tworząc wyskakujące, ostre skały. Twilight lecąc stara się je omijać, po czym strzela magią prosto w Tireka, a ten strzela prosto w nią i dochodzi do potężnego zderzenia zaklęć powodującego wielki wybuch. 'Impas i wymiana' thumb|Przyjaciele za magię Twilight i Tirek podnoszą się z gruzów skał po bitwie. Centaur mówi, że osiągnęli impas i proponuje wymianę - magia za przyjaciół. Mówiąc to, przywołuje pstryknięciem uwięzione w bańkach przyjaciółki, Spike'a oraz Discorda. Twilight z przerażeniem próbuje podjąć decyzję. Przyjaciółki krzyczą, żeby nie wymieniała się za całą alikornijską magię - one nie są tego warte. Discord ze smutkiem mówi, że Fluttershy jest, bo nauczyła go, iż przyjaźń to magia, a miał i magię i przyjaźń. A teraz nie ma żadnego z nich. Tirek zaczyna się niecierpliwić i chce odpowiedzi Twilight jak najszybciej. Księżniczka zgadza się oddać swoją magię w zamian za przyjaciół. Tirek pstryknięciem uwalnia Mane 5 oraz Spike'a, lecz Discorda nie. Twilight chce, aby jego też wypuścił na co Tirek mówi: thumb|left|Tirek odbiera magię księżniczek od Twilight. Księżniczka pozostaje jednak nieugięta i w końcu antagonista wypuszcza Discorda, który spada na ziemię i przeprasza Fluttershy za to, co zrobił. Następnie Tirek wysysa całą magię Twilight i robi się jeszcze bardziej potężny, po czym odchodzi, a Twilight osłabiona pada na ziemię. Discord w ramach przeprosin daje Twilight swój medalion od Tireka i zapewnia, że teraz na pewno będzie znakiem wdzięczności i lojalności. 'Rainbow Power' thumb|Klucz Twilight SparkleKluczyk Twilight Medalion zaczyna lśnić na tęczowo, a Applejack pyta czy to może być ostatni kluczyk. Twilight mówi, że muszą szybko dostać się do skrzynki. Gdy dobiegają na miejsce, Twilight przystawia medalion do skrzynki, a on zmienia się w kluczyk i wlatuje do dziurki. Księżniczka widząc, że Tirek zaczyna pustoszyć Equestrię mówi, aby wszystkie razem przekręciły klucze. 'Pokonanie Tireka' thumb|Tęczowa moc przyjaźni Przyjaciółki podchodzą do kluczy i przekręcają je. Ze skrzynki wylatuje tęcza, która wlatuje do Drzewa Harmonii. Drzewo zaczyna rozświetlać się, a tęczowe promienie z gałęzi wpadają na Mane 6, które zaczynają znikać. W tęczowej przestrzeni zaczynają transformować się w tęczowe kucyki. W świetlnej kuli wylatują z jaskini Drzewa Harmonii i zaczynają pokonywać Tireka, który próbuje je atakować, jednak bezskutecznie. Dziwi się, ponieważ zabrał im całą magię. Twilight odpowiada: Następnie świetlna kula Rainbow Power, w której znajdują się przyjaciółki pokonuje Tireka. Zaczyna się on robić coraz mniejszy i słabszy aż w końcu trafia do swojej celi w Tartarze. Na koniec przyjaciółki przelatują po całej Equestrii przywracając magię wszystkim kucykom oraz uwalniając Celestię, Cadance i Lunę z Tartaru. 'Zamek Twilight' thumb|#hug Przyjaciółki ponownie wracają pod Drzewo Harmonii, a Rainbow Power wraca do skrzynki. Drzewo jednak znów się rozświetla, a skrzynka wylatuje ze swojego miejsca i wlatuje na sam środek Ponyville. Na jej miejsce z ziemi wyrasta wielki zamek. Przyjaciółki pojawiają się przed zamkiem, a ich tęczowe umaszczenie zanika. Twilight pyta czyj jest ten zamek, na co Celestia stojąca z tyłu wraz z Luną, Cadance, Discordem i Spikiem mówi, że wierzy, iż zamek należy do Twilight. Wszyscy zaczynają zwiedzać nową budowlę. Celestia pyta czy Twilight wie już, co będzie robić jako księżniczka. Twilight odpowiada, że wierzy, iż ma moc rozprzestrzeniania przyjaźni wzdłuż Equestrii. Na te słowa Celestia otwiera salę tronową, w której znajduje się siedem tronów - dla Twilight, jej pięciu przyjaciółek oraz Spike'a. thumb|left|Zamek Twilight Przyjaciółki wykonują uścisk, ale zapraszają do niego również Discorda. Draconequus pyta się, gdzie jest jego tron, na co Fluttershy odpowiada, że być może jeszcze do tego nie doszedł. Przyjaciółki zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę, podczas której tęcza wylatuje z zamku i wędruje do wszystkich, którzy mieli znaczenie przy znajdywaniu kluczy Mane 6. Pod koniec Discord daje Celestii kwiaty, a przyjaciółki i Spike robią sobie zdjęcie. Galeria Zobacz również * You'll Play Your Part * Let the Rainbow Remind You En:Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu